


Flock

by obsidianlullaby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianlullaby/pseuds/obsidianlullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maximum Ride AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HolyGuacomole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyGuacomole/gifts).



[Here's the gifset :3](http://wishingstargonesupernova.tumblr.com/post/89393178875/maximum-ride-au-for-jakeberensonisbroken)


End file.
